


Joy

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: No Love Like Your Mother's [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Babies, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: - Current next-to-last in this series- Meant to post this with the rest of the vignettes for Mother's Day
Series: No Love Like Your Mother's [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737388
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Joy

**Author's Note:**

> \- Current next-to-last in this series  
> \- Meant to post this with the rest of the vignettes for Mother's Day

“Are you just gonna stare at me like that?” Sora teased her son as she held him up, being careful to support his head. “Are you just gonna stare at mommy? No smiles at all?”

Her son had his gaze fixed on her, and there wasn’t the slightest trace of a smile. He didn't cry, look around at everything, or fall asleep easily when she held him - he just stared at her impassively with those blue eyes she’d given him, his red hair already sticking up in silly little tufts. 

“You can’t be such a serious little baby,” Sora continued, smiling at him as she set him back on her lap. She’d never seen such a stern baby, and it only made her try even harder. Gently, she hooked the tip of her finger beneath his chin, tickling it lightly. That worked on _all_ of them - but no. Frowning, furrowing his brow, her son twisted away.

Sora sighed. “Oh, Ichiji.” There had to be _something_. She thought for a moment, and then fiddled with the snaps on his pajamas, opening them just the slightest bit. Smiling again, she leaned forward. “Let’s see what you think of tummy kisses.”

One kiss, then two, and then three. And then Sora blew a raspberry right in the middle of his tummy, watching as his legs and arms started flailing in response. To her relief and joy, he let out a loud, happy giggle. She blew another raspberry, listening to him squealing and giggling even louder, kicking his little legs up in the air. She knew he always had a smile in him somewhere - and she loved to work and find it.


End file.
